<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Прости, что так поздно by 0_aesthetic_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223347">Прости, что так поздно</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0'>0_aesthetic_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Цветы в легких, любовь в сердце, слезы на щеках, извинения на губах</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Прости, что так поздно</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это… Больно.</p><p>    Да, именно так Донхёк может описать то чувство, что поселилось у него в лёгких месяц назад.</p><p>    Рудбекия… Он ненавидит эти цветы. И, всё же, они внутри него, прорастают, смертельно сдавливая дыхание.</p><p>    Как иронично.</p><p>    Донхёк сухо усмехается без капли веселья и закуривает.</p><p>    Тонкая сигарета в изящных пальцах, дым из пухлых губ и закат — будь это каким-нибудь фильмом, сцена была бы на миллион, Марк в этом уверен. Но реальность такова: дым разъедает лёгкие, жутко воняет и парень хмурится.</p><p>     Резко выдернув сигарету из рук рыжего, он пробурчал:</p><p>    — Ты и так задыхаешься, зачем куришь? — Хэчан поднимает немного удивлённый взгляд.</p><p>    — Что за… А, это ты… Как там тебя, Ли Минхён? — Марк удивлённо поднимает брови.</p><p>    — Можно просто Марк. Не думал, что ты меня знаешь, — младший пожимает плечами.</p><p>    — Эй, просто Марк, что ты здесь делаешь? Уроки давно закончились, да и крыша в октябре не самое приятное место.</p><p>    Ли старший молча садится рядом. Через минуту молчания он тихо спрашивает:</p><p>    — Давно?</p><p>    — Что?</p><p>    — Давно цветёшь? – Хэчан задумчиво вздохнул и резко закашлялся. В кулаке остался комок ядуче-жёлтых лепестков. Парень ухмыляется, и растерев его, хрипит:</p><p>    — Месяц.</p><p>    — Запущено?</p><p>    — Не знаю но… Я чувствую… Я… Чёрт возьми, Марк, я умираю, – тёмноволосый кивает.</p><p>    — У меня такого не было но, — он сглотнул, — мой брат… Тэён… Он… Он не добился признания… Я видел всё это, и это просто ужасно. Он задохнулся сакурой, он задохнулся своей же любовью. Зачем жизнь так с людьми? Донхёк… Ты хороший парень, почему тебе не ответят? – Хэчан устало потирает лицо.</p><p>    — На то есть много причин. Он нормальный. У него есть девушка. Он хороший. Я плохой.</p><p>    — Не говори так.</p><p>    — Эй, Минхён. Какое тебе дело ко мне? Посочувствуй, пройди мимо, порадуйся, что здоров. Зачем всё это?</p><p>     Марк не может ответить сразу. Даже сам себе.</p><p>    — Ты выглядишь таким… Одиноким.</p><p>    — Ты у нас мать Тереза? — немного резко говорит рыжий.</p><p>    — Я всего лишь хотел подружиться. Помочь.</p><p>    — Не думаю, что нуждаюсь в этом, — Донхёк гневно поднимается и собирается уходить, но Марк отвечает:</p><p>    — Нуждаешься.</p><p>    В тот вечер Донхёк вернулся очень поздно.</p><p>***</p><p>    Марк понимает, что доигрался, когда в раковину впервые падает окровавленный лепесток.</p><p>     Дендробиум. Цветы Донхёка такие же красивые, как и он сам. Приступ кашля, и в раковине добавляется цвета. Парень стирает кровь из губ и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Бледный, растерянный… Умирающий.</p><p>    Ли вздрагивает, когда мама неожиданно стучит в дверь.</p><p>    — Минхён, милый. Ужин готов, – парень пытается избавиться от дрожи в голосе.</p><p>    — Хорошо… Мам, – он быстро смывает всё и говорит себе, что</p><p>    Донхёк никогда не должен узнать об этом.</p><p>***</p><p>    Марк пообещал себе убить ту тварь, что проболталась о цветении.</p><p>    Потому, что он не мог смотреть, как Донхёк задыхается слезами, извиняясь и коря себя. Он стоял на коленях и сжимал в кулаках брюки Марка, прося прощения.</p><p>    Парень закашлялся и несколько лепестков упало Марку на ботинки, Донхёк зарыдал ещё больше.</p><p>    — Эй перестань. В этом нет твоей вины, — старший попытался поднять парня с колен.</p><p>    — П-простиии, я в-виноват, прости м-меня!</p><p>    — ЛИ ДОНХЁК! — Марк встряхнул младшего за плечи. — Прекрати, ты делаешь мне больно. Пойми, это нормально. Хён не извинялся перед тобой. Так почему это делаешь ты? — рыжий замолк, а потом уткнувшись другу в грудь глухо заплакал.</p><p>    — Я не хочу любить его, хён. Я хочу любить тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты улыбался. Чтобы ты жил. Я не хочу его любить, но что б его, эти цветы не проходят! Я ненавижу его, хён! Это из-за него ты сейчас умираешь! – Марк грустно улыбнулся и погладил Хэчана по волосам.</p><p>    — Не говори глупостей. Не надо принимать вину и привязанность за любовь, Хёкки. Ты любишь его. Я вижу это, — по его щеке скатилась слеза. — Ничего страшного, Донхёк, не бойся, всё будет хорошо.</p><p>***</p><p>    Больше своей смерти, Хэчана почему-то пугала смерть Марка. И как назло, его болезнь прогрессировала намного быстрее.</p><p>    Донхёк считал это несправедливым. Он заболел первым.</p><p>    Но сейчас Марк в больнице, а самому Хэчану хочется сброситься с крыши.</p><p>    Врачи говорят, что самочувствие Донхёка улучшается и даже есть шанс выздороветь.</p><p>    Но  почему-то, цветы Марка не проходили. Это было до слёз страшно.</p><p>    Донхёк не спал ночами.</p><p>    Донхёк много кричал в пустоту, проклинал Бога и судьбу.</p><p>    Донхёк тихо плакал. Только так, чтобы хён не видел, он не хотел его расстраивать.</p><p>   Он часто приходил к Марку в больницу. Они проводили всё свое время вместе: читали, играли, говорили…</p><p>    И с каждой минутой всё становилось хуже.</p><p>***</p><p>Это… Больно.</p><p>    Да, именно так Донхёк может описать то чувство, когда теряешь что-то дорогое. Когда весь мир рухнул, а плакать не можешь просто потому, что все слёзы выплаканы давно.</p><p>    Когда краски пропали вместе с яркой улыбкой.</p><p>    Когда смысл жизни умер вместе с Ли Минхёном.</p><p>    Донхёк не пришёл на церемонию. Он понимал, что не смог бы.</p><p>    Но сейчас он просто должен.<br/>    Потому что цветы пропали.<br/>    Потому что он разлюбил.<br/>    Потому что он не смог спасти его.</p><p>    — Как ты?</p><p>     Лёгкий ветер пробирал до костей и парнишка получше укутался в пиджак.</p><p>    — Наверно, ты всех там раздражаешь своими тупыми шутками, — грустно улыбнулся Хёк.<br/>Почему-то кусок камня не отвечал ему.</p><p>    — Прости меня, — прошептал парнишка, — Прости. Прости меня за всё. Прости прости прости, — болезненный ком застрял в горле — он обещал себе не плакать.</p><p>— Марк, прости меня. Прости, что полюбил так поздно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>